Rivendell Rises
by Kitsune3
Summary: An interesting little thing i came up w/. An elvenprincess is being forced by the man she thought 2 B her father. a man of forbidden race beleives her 2 B his love. she has other ideas. She meets some1 special in the process of escaping. enjoy ~Kitsuné
1. Lady Elencú and the surprise

Rivendell Rises  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'm just playing with titles for now. I need a better name. but here it is. chapter one of my first LotR fic! It'd be nice if you'd all go a little easy on me. please? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is good. well. I don't own anything. well I own Cálë, Maldathoron, and Elencú. But sadly I own nothing else. I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. Here it is. ~Kitsuné~  
  
Running through the halls when father was in an angry mood was a bad move, yes, she knew that. She still did not heed the caution thrown to her. Cálë, her handmaiden, had often warned her of what could happen if father came to know of these outings to the  
  
village dances to see the many elvish men. She enjoyed these because  
  
she could simply go and have a good time, and not have to worry about  
  
whether or not the elf she danced with was going to be the one she would  
  
have to bond herself to for all eternity, or if it was because of her family. She could leave her  
  
rank and worries about a lifemate behind and have a good time. She  
  
did not listen to the warnings, for father did not know, and she would  
  
make sure it stayed that way. "Cálë, I wish to go see the village today. The dance there starts at late noon." She said decisively. "My Lady, you cannot go as of yet. Your father is taking you somewhere else later today." Cálë answered. "If father is taking me...." Elencú stood up in a flurry  
  
of anger, her weariness of the long day forgotten in this new anger. "No!  
  
I'm not going!" she stood ramrod straight, her whole body tense and  
  
taught with anger.  
  
Just then the door opened and Arwen Undómiel came in. She was dressed in a dark green riding gown that looked oddly like she hadn't been riding for the week she was missing, 'Her travel clothes, she must have just returned from Gondor.' Elencú thought. 'I hope father hasn't seen her yet.'  
  
"Hello sister!" Arwen cheerfully greeted her.  
  
"Hello Arwen," Elencú greeted, her anger already starting to evaporate in  
  
the face of her sister's happiness.  
  
"Lady Arwen, tell Lady Elencú that she must go to your father's ball!"  
  
Cálë pleaded with them both, less worried that yet another fight was on  
  
the horizon now that Arwen was there.  
  
"Lady Elencú, you must go!" Cálë answered smartly. "Look, Cálë. If I go to this, like father wants me to, he'll expect me to pick one of the elves, of his choosing, to be my lifemate. I want to pick my own lifemate! Not some boy off fathers display rack!" Elencú explained, distressed. Her father had been trying to find her a lifemate for the past five years. He knew his ruling time of Imladris was closing, for he would be returning to the undying lands for a second time. Before he left he wanted a ruler of his choosing, for Imladris. But, to have a proper ruler, Elencú needed to find a lifemate. "My Lady, you can go and not pick anyone." Cálë was getting very good at persuading the quick-witted princess. Arwen looked surprised, then thought, and then smiled, and then chuckled.  
  
She sat gracefully next to her younger sister.  
  
"Ele," she started, using her old nickname for Elencú, "I think you will  
  
want to go to this one, I invited some friends that I would like you to  
  
meet, besides, Aragorn is going to be here, you always liked him, please?" Arwen  
  
dropped off, hopeful that her sister would agree.  
  
"Fine, I shall go. But, you owe me big time for this one." Elencú consented, reluctantly. "Okay. Let's get you ready for a ball." Cálë was excited now.  
  
About four hours later, Lady Elencú stood at the head of the stairs connecting her room to the rest of Imladris. Dressed grandly as a princess, she awaited her father impatiently with Cálë. When her father did come, he was met with a huge surprising to see. Elencú wore a dress of an iridescent silver, with golden trim on the sleeves, neck, waist, and hem. The top half of her hair was up in a long, intricate braid, but the rest of her brown-tinted golden locks were left down in a cascade of slight curls. The moonlight glinted lightly off of her hair and shone slightly . 'The only thing left is for her to smile. But, I cannot force her to do that.' he thought, grimly.  
  
"Come, Elencú, we must be off." he said, coolly. Arwen, who had already left, was also dressed as a grand princess, but slightly different from Elencú's. Her gown was of a deep midnight blue, the hems were sparkling of silver. The sleeves of her gown were littered with glittering silver stars. Half of her golden hair was also up, though in an elegantly twisted knot.  
  
"Yes, father, of course." she answered, slightly enthusiastic. "Elencú, please, don't do anything dumb. No, I know you don't usually, but, when you do, it's always at some big, important thing like this. Just do me proud. Namárië" (Farewell) Cálë said, more than slightly worried.  
  
"I'm sorry for forcing this on you, dear daughter." Father said, sadly. "But I'm going to have to leave for the undying lands soon, so I need you to be ABLE to be in control of ruling Imladris. I would have Maldathoron do this, but he and Kelepeku are leaving for the woods of Lorien as soon as you have chosen. But they also must be in Lorien before I leave because Galadriel is leaving with me. The little hobbit, Frodo, is going with us, seeing as Arwen gave her spot to the little halfling. She is going to stay in Gondor with Aragorn. Your brothers have disappeared again, so you have to be in control until they return. When they do come back, the choice to give up the leadership of Imladris is yours. But you need a lifemate! If you do not choose quickly then I shall have to choose for you. You have till a week before I leave. Understood?" he smiled grimly when his daughter nodded sullenly.  
  
*Ha! You don't know what they're gonna do. Do you? I couldn't think of a good way to end the chapter, but, this ties very much into the next one. Hope you liked it! Review, Please! Thanx, ~Kitsuné~ 


	2. Approached

Rivendell Rises  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This is chapter two of my story, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did then I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I own only Saranä and Elencú. If I owned LotR then I'd be rich! I wish I did. I like LotR. And I'll bet you do to, or else you wouldn't be reading this, but, here's my story. Please be nice to me! Thanx, ~Kitsuné~  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris held out his arm to his youngest child, and future ruler of Imladris. Taught with contained anger, Elencú lightly placed her hand on her father's outstretched arm and the two walked side by side down the corridors towards the ballroom.  
  
The dread growing in Elencú's stomach grew far greater then before as they neared the ball. Unconsciously, her light touch grew into a death grip. Father turned his head slightly and smiled gently down at her. From what she had heard, he had a hard time choosing a life mate until he had found and fallen I love with Celebrain, her mother.  
  
"Father, is Saraná going to be there?" Elencú asked, fearful of the answer. For she did not trust Saranä to be near her, for lately he had been singling her out in the crowd "Yes, of course. I see now that we have no need of this ball. As you might have already chosen your lifemate." he answered, grimly. "Trust me, we still have need the ball. I cannot stand him. I do not wish to partake of his company, as it does not particularly relate to my choice of discussion. He is so rude! He thinks so highly of himself! That is the only thing I cannot abide! And I would rather not be in a discussion of myself." Elencú exclaimed softly. "Then don't you fret. I shall find a way to keep him away from you, my dear." he said jovially, for he himself could not stand the lad. Saraná was an Edhelnaug, an elf/dwarf. A forbidden race that should not exist. He was scorned by many, but, Elencú had given him a chance as a person to prove he was worth her time, a courtesy she had always given every person she had met. "Thank you, father." "Thank you, father." she answered thankfully, breathing a small sigh of relief. Elrond let a small smile escape to play across his face. They continued the remainder of the way in complete silence. They entered the room amid a chorus of some small fan fair of trumpets. It was a round room lit with candles hanging form the ceiling. There were several fireplaces around the room that sent flickering light dancing around the room. The light form the fires and the candles hit the prisms dangling and rainbows glimmered around. They had hardly walked 5 feet into the room before Saranä immediately approached them asking if she would like to dance with him. "No, my dear boy, you cannot dance with her as of yet." father answered the question meant for his daughter, hastily trying to think of an excuse to why. "Why, my lord?" Saranä questioned, knowing that she very well could come. "well, you see, its because..." father stuttered, unsure of how to answer.  
  
*Ha! Again. she'll be rescued, but, by who? Oooh. Well, till the next chapter. Enjoy, read, review (ya know, the little button down there) and have a super duper day. ~Kitsuné~ 


	3. Rescued

Rivendell Rises  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3! Yay! I, sadly, do not own Legolas or Elrond, but Elencú and Saranä are mine, so there :P I hope you do enjoy this chapter. Review when you get done, Pweeeese! Thanx, ~Kitsuné~  
  
"Because I wish to dance with her ladyship." a handsome blonde wood-elf, wearing a silver tunic said, boldly, "Shall we be off, my lady?" "Yes, of course, my lord." Elencú answered, smiling. 'My daughter is smiling!' thought father. 'I believe she has met her match. For never before has she smiled in the presence of a male. I am joyful.' "Thank you, kind sir, for being so bold as to rescue me in that manner." Elencú said innocently to the wood-elf, "May I know the name of my brave woodland rescuer?" "Of course, how rude of me. My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood. You, my dear, are?" Legolas asked. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I am Elencú, daughter of Elrond of Imladris." she said, airily. "Muina khíril, Elencú " (dear lady, Elencú) Legolas sighed into her hair. He, like many others, had fallen under the spell of her beauty. "what?" she asked, slightly confused. She had never heard this language. It sounded a bit less melodic than Quenya, and a bit more woodish. "It's my native tongue. I apologize for being so rude as to slip into the old language." he apologized profusely. "It's okay. Really. I do it all the time, too. I always seem to forget that not everyone knows Quenya, like at home." she said, bemused. "You really needed help, didn't you?" he asked, confused as to how the topic had changed "It looked like your father was trying to get you out of something." Just then they spun past Saranä; the  
  
Edhelnaug was glowering at them. Legolas looked surprised at there being  
  
an Edhelnaug in Imladris. "Why is there an Edhelnaug here?" Elencú  
  
didn't answer. "Ndangwetha, muina mîr." (Answer, dear jewel) He demanded, gently. His expression softening as his gaze turned back towards her.  
  
Elencú's happy expression had turned into a stormy one when the  
  
conversation turned towards Saranä.  
  
~ Now you are beginning to see the relationships forming, review with any ideas or that kinda stuff! THANX! ~Kitsuné~ 


	4. Taken

Rivendell Rises  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yippee! I got chapter 4 done! Again, Legolas and Thranduil do not belong to me, but Elencú and the Gaia do. The Gaia are just creatures that I came up with. Well, Read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Thanx, ~Kitsuné~  
  
"Ma uin lyë faica?" she asked, in Quenya. Seeing the confused look on his face she realized what she had said. "Oh, I'm sorry! What do you mean? And what did you say?" "I said, answer, dear jewel. The question was, Why is there an Edhelnaug in the beautiful Imladris?" he explained. "Oh, sort of. Saraná has been trying to marry me, he wants to be always bound to me. It means to be bound together for all of time. But, he does not understand that I do not care for him that much. Father is throwing this particular ball in hopes that I shall find a lifemate, soon. An easy way to tell is that there are lots of young men, and very few young women. I actually was going to skip out and not come." Elencú explained to Legolas. "But, if you had done that, then, I would never have met you!" Legolas exclaimed, softly. "Yes, I know. So I am glad that Cálë convinced me to come and that you were the one who had rescued me so I could meet you," she said, dreamily staring into his dark brown eyes. The two continued to dance, unheeding of the other dancers. The moment was broken as a large well-built hand came out of nowhere to land on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, my son, come, we must off. The Gaia shall be upon us!" Lord Thranduil said hastily, not noticing Elencú. "Yes, Father, I come." Legolas answered, turning to Elencú, "I'm sorry that I must leave so quickly. I shall write to you and hope that you will do the same." "Yes, I hope to see you soon. Perhaps at another ball. We don't have to dance the whole night. Namárië."(farewell) Elencú said, sincerely and regretfully as her hands fell from Legolas' shoulders.  
  
"Namárië."(farewell) he whispered back, lightly kissing her cheek. And then he left, as guickly and silently as a leaf on the wind. Elencú stared after him her hand held slightly upwards after the elf that had just stolen her heart.  
~Oooh, what's gonna happen? Does she ever see him again. We'll see next chapter. ~Kitsuné~ 


	5. Discovered

Rivendell Rises  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Oh yea, go me. I got chapter 5 done. I own Elencú, that's it. Arwen, Aragorn, and Elrond are NOT MINE! (I wish they were) well, Enjoy! Thanx, ~Kitsuné~  
  
Suddenly she was picked up roughly and swung around and then set gently  
  
back down. SHE squealed in anger at the treatment and spun around to see  
  
who her attacker was.  
  
It was Aragorn. He was dressed in a midnight blue tunic that matched  
  
Arwen's dress and he had the crest of a King of Gondor on it. The White  
  
Tree and the 7 stars and the crown above it glittered against the dark  
  
background.  
  
"And how is my little sister?" he asked her playfully, she was actually  
  
very much his elder but since he looked older he had always called her  
  
his little sister.  
  
She swatted him and then her thoughts returned to Legolas, and her face  
  
fell somewhat when she realized he was no longer there.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked concernedly, as always, he was very  
  
attentive of Elencú's feelings, he had grown up with Elencú and the two  
  
had always been close.  
  
"Nothing," she tried and tried to bring back some of the happiness she  
  
had felt. But Aragorn saw through her act like he always had and said,  
  
"No, don't hide form me sister, what is it?"  
  
"It's just- Someone- someone left," she said, her throat closing up  
  
slightly.  
  
"Who?" "Well, well, I'd really rather not say," she said in a quiet  
  
voice, fearful of his teasing. He looked surprised but then smiled  
  
affectionately down at her.  
  
"Very well, but I am always here to talk to; you know that," he cupped  
  
her delicate chin in his large hand and tilted her head up to look at him  
  
and smiled at her. She slowly smiled back and said, "I know."  
  
Just then father came up.  
  
"Hello Aragorn. Elencú, we should leave now. Okay?" father asked,  
  
concerned at the tears he saw in his daughter's eyes.  
  
"Yes, father. I know. I shall come to all following balls from now till I  
  
say otherwise if they are like this one," she answered, sadly. Aragorn  
  
relinquished Elencú to her father and he disappeared into the crowd to  
  
search for his wife.  
  
"So, you have met someone?" he asked, joy rising into his voice. "Yes, but, he and his father had to leave." she said sadly. "A large many of people have had to leave early. Pray tell me his name." father was interested now, he swung her around so he was holding both her  
  
hands and was staring down into her eyes, trying to find the name of the  
  
elf who had stolen his daughter's love where so many others had failed..  
  
"His name was Legolas. I believe he was Lord Thranduil's son." she responded, thinking. "Yes, Legolas is the name of Lord Thranduil's son. I believe that those two had to leave, on home notice." he thought out loud. Going into the trancelike state elves were prone to. "Father," Elencú said, breaking her fathers trance, "Goodnight." And she  
  
turned to go up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, yes, Namárië."(goodbye) he said to his daughter.  
  
~ Hope you enjoyed! Review with any comments you had, Thanx. ~Kitsuné~ 


End file.
